This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PSC and the Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy are collaborating to apply PSC's volumetric anatomy visualization and analysis tools to micro-MRI mouse data sets. Micro-MRI data will be captured using the MRI scanners at Duke to capture full mouse volumes at ~30micron resolution over a series of mouse speciments at a series of development stages and with various gene knockouts. Data will be reassembled into 4D datasets to be used with PSC's Volume Browser/Volume Server for registration, segmention and anatomical comparisons. This work is in the proof of principle stage for proposal preparation. High performance computing resources are needed for data storage, visualization and segmentation processing. Each volumetric time point is 1Gbyte of data and we anticipate 8 to 16 time points per specimen. Initially we will be working with one specimen but if the project is funded this will eventually expand to several hundred.